Pitching machines are used to help baseball batters practice to improve their swing. Baseball, however, is not the only sport where a ball is pitched (or bowled) toward a batter. Other games, such as cricket, require a bowler to bowl a ball toward a batsman, who tries to hit the ball. A cricket bowl, however, differs from a baseball pitch in that cricket requires the bowler to bounce the ball in front of the batsman, resulting in a significantly different motion on the part of the bowler as compared to a baseball pitcher.
It would be beneficial to provide a cricket ball bowling machine that emulates the motions of a cricket bowler to generate a more realistically bowled ball.